jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Sanderson Hawkins
Sanderson Hawkins (codename Sand) is the ward of the original Sandman, Wesley Dodds & is the nephew of Dodd's longtime partner, Dian Belmont. He began crimefighting as Wesley's protege & later would gain the power to transform himself into a pure sand form. Background 1996 - 2001 Sanderson was born in December of 1996 to Agatha Belmont, the younger sister of Dian Belmont. Sanderson's father was never in the picture as Agatha was his mistress & he didn't want to involve his family. He gave her money every month leading up to the birth to take care of herself but mostly to keep her away. Sadly, Agatha died giving birth at the age of 29 due to various health problems stemming from stress. As a result of her death, Sanderson was taken in by his aunt Dian, who raised him with her longtime partner, Wesley Dodds. Sandy grew up with Wesley & Dian essentially as his parents & had close relationships with the both of them. His aunt would allow him to accompany her on some of her investigations if they weren't too dangerous. Wesley & Sandy bonded over sports & frequently went to games on weekends. Since he was a young boy, Sandy had known that Wesley used to be Sandman but kept his identity a secret in hops that he could become his sidekick. Sandy would get his wish but not under good circumstances. Due to Dian's job as an investigative writer, she was frequently caught in sticky & sometimes dangerous situations. She never feared for much though because if things ever got bad, Wesley was there to help her. Except this time, she secretly went to investigate without telling Wesley, knowing he wouldn't agree. It was a story on corruption within the court room as a judge was getting paid to send certain people to prison for longer sentences. Once the judge got whiff of Dian's investigation, he put a hit out on her. Following her death, Sandy constructed a similar costume to Wesley's & forced him to take him on as his apprentice to honor Dian's memory. With a request like that, Wesley couldn't say anything but agree. 2012 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Geokinesis: Sand can mentally manipulate the earth & soil in his vicinity. He is also able to produce seismic waves which have the effect of small earthquake. Sand can transform the consistency of earth and rock, tap into lava flows, and create shapes out of solid rock. ** Silicate Form: Sand has the ability to transform into a sand-like substance which can be hardened, dispersed or shaped according to his will. Even if his body is blown apart, he is capable of reforming it. ** Silica Phasing: Sand can pass his molecules through solid objects that contain traces of silica & is able to travel through the earth as easily as one would swim through water.8 ** Earth Affinity: Sand is mentally & empathically tuned to the Earth. He can feel when it's in pain & all that happens on it. The Earth in its way speaks to him & he discerns knowledge from it. ** Self-Sustenance: He doesn't need air to breathe & immune to many gases. ** Longevity: Because of his silicon form, it is speculated that he will be able to live for a long time. * Criminology * Investigation * Leadership * Martial Arts Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Transmutation: As a permanent silicon-being he can be transmuted by matter manipulation powers. * Night Terrors: His nightmares are profoundly horrifying & don't allow him to dream. They're persistent & won't stop until after he has solved the problem. These situations cause increased insomnia & sleep deprivation in him though various occultists have worked to diminish the severity of it. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * His nightmares are clairvoyant & manifest as occasional prophetic nightmares. Notes * Agatha is the name of Dian Belmont's aunt in the comics. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Titans Category:Sentinels of Magic